Tu t'appelles Malfoy Draco Malfoy
by Cha Darcy
Summary: Il s'appelle Draco et il n'est pas semblable aux autres. Il s'appelle Draco et lorsque l'Amour jettera son dévolu sur lui, il ne réagira pas comme les autres. Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy et malgré tout ce qu'il représente, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est


Bonsoir!

En attendant le prochain chapitre de "If I Never Feel Fine When You're So Far Away" voici un p'tit OS qui m'est venu d'un coup! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
Bisous,

Cha Darcy

_

* * *

_

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy_. Et tu sais que tu possèdes un nom remarquable, d'ailleurs tu esquisses un sourire amer dès que tu y penses. Ton nom, ce qu'il représente, ce qu'il signifie, tu le détestes. Et pourtant tu sembles être l'une de ses plus parfaites figures. Donc tu te détestes aussi. Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de coller irréprochablement au stéréotype de ton nom. Surtout aux défauts en fait.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._ Et tu méprises ceux qui t'aiment. Parce qu'ils aiment quelqu'un de faux, d'hypocrite, de manipulateur. Quelqu'un qui leur veut du mal en fait. Et tu ne comprends pas que l'on puisse aimer une personne de cette qualité. Tu voudrais qu'ils se réveillent et s'aperçoivent de leurs erreurs. Qu'ils te quittent et puissent enfin vivre une vie bien. Parce que ce sont des personnes biens. Toutes. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini… Gregort Goyle et Vincent Crabbe aussi ! Même ce discret Théodore Nott doit en être une. Mais le problème des personnes biens c'est qu'elles ont tendance à voir le bien partout. Et donc à penser que tu es l'un des leurs.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. _Et tu te crois supérieur à la moyenne. Parce que tu as de l'argent, une confiance en toi immense et la force d'impressionner. Donc en fait, peut-être es-tu réellement supérieur à la moyenne… Tu hésites à t'arrêter sur cette solution. Parce que tu sais que beaucoup de ces choses qui surprennent en toi sont fausses. Que tu les créais parce que c'est ce que tu dois faire. Et parce que tu arrives à créer ces choses à volonté, alors que le commun des mortels n'y arrive pas, tu te dis que tu n'es vraiment pas normal. Et tu te détestes encore plus de ne pas pouvoir te fondre dans la masse. Mais qu'attendre d'autre de l'héritier des familles Malfoy ou Black ?

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy_. Et tu adores dépenser sans compter l'argent de ta famille. Après tout pourquoi amasser de l'argent si ce n'est pour l'utiliser afin de se faire plaisir ? Tu penses aux familles qui n'ont pas les moyens de faire comme toi et tu désirerais les aider. Parfois. Mais l'ombre de tes parents revient au-dessus de ta tête et éloigne loin de toi toutes ces idées utopiques. Tu es un Malfoy, que diable.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._ Et tu es irrémédiablement attiré par une personne bien. Beaucoup trop bien, pour toi. Donc afin de chasser de ton esprit le désir sourd et tellement violent que tu ressens pour elle, tu t'enfonces un peu plus profondément chaque jour dans l'obscurité du monde. Ainsi, elle ne voudra pas de toi, même en cauchemar et la tentation d'espérer que quelque chose se passe entre vous est renvoyée aux frontières de ton subconscient.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._ Et pour écarter de ton âme pourrie, qui ne le méritait pas, l'Amour tu t'es fait apposer la marque sombre des Ténèbres. Dès que ton maître te le demande tu tues et tortures des gens. L'échec que tu as subis lorsque tu avais le devoir de tuer Dumbledore n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais ton cœur bat toujours plus vite lorsque rien que _son_ prénom est mentionné. Bientôt la guerre. Tu sais qu'_Elle_ sera dans le camp adverse et que tu seras peut-être obligé de lever ta baguette contre elle et tu te sens prêt à cette éventualité.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. _Et tu n'es pas arrivé à _lui_ lancer un sort fatal. Maintenant, tu es dans un cachot et pour la première fois de ta vie tu pleures. Et pour la première fois de ta vie, tu t'aimes.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._ La guerre est finie. Tu as été interrogé par l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu as été séquestré dans un cachot sans la moindre compagnie pendant des semaines, la nourriture étant apporté par un système similaire à celui de Poudlard. Et tu as survécu dans un état d'esprit sain grâce à _son_ image. Son image lorsque tu as lâché ta baguette au lieu de lancer un impardonnable qui t'aurait anéanti en même temps qu'elle serait morte. Tu t'es souvenu de l'émotion violente qui t'avait saisi alors même que ta main se levait pour attaquer et qu'elle avait desserré son étreinte pour la protéger.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._ Et tu as souri lorsque tu t'es rappelé qu'elle s'était jeté sur toi pour t'éviter un sort lancé par Zabini. Le même Zabini que tu pensais être quelqu'un de bien.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._ Et ce soir tu vas être transféré à Azkaban. Comme tous les autres survivants adeptes du Lord. Mais son image continue de t'accompagner quoiqu'il arrive.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy_. Et tu es face au tribunal qui décidera du chemin que prendra le reste de ta vie. Parmi tes juges, Elle. Elle que tu aimes malgré tous tes efforts pour l'oublier. Elle que tu n'as pas pu tuer. Elle qui t'a protégé. Elle qui t'a accompagné inconsciemment durant toutes ces années. Elle a qui tu n'as jamais réellement adressé la parole. Le jury hésite, tempête. Certains veulent te voir pendu haut et court pour tous tes crimes, d'autres glissent qu'une réinsertion dans le monde pourrait être préférable. Après tout n'as-tu pas « sauvé » l'une des leur ? N'as-tu pas répondu sincèrement à toutes les questions que l'on t'a posées ? Si. Cela ne prouve-t-il pas que tu n'as été qu'un pantin dans toute cette affaire ?

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._ Et tu as été gracié. Tu es maintenant en réinsertion. Chaque semaine, tu as rendez-vous au Ministère, dans un nouveau département spécialement crée pour les gens comme toi : Le Département de La Réinsertion. Tu rencontres un conseiller auquel tu racontes ce que tu fais. Ton récit ne change pas vraiment de semaine en semaine car tout ce que tu fais c'est l'aider,_ elle, _dans l'écriture des « Droits des Créatures Magiques ». Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment tu as pu arriver là, mais tu es satisfait de ton sort. Et elle est agréablement surprise de voir que tu connais tant de choses au sujet de ces créatures que tu as toujours traitées de monstres.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy_. Et maintenant, même si tu sais que tu n'es toujours pas quelqu'un de bien, tu ne penses pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Parce qu'elle apprécie ta collaboration et te traite en égal malgré tous les différents que vous avez eu à Poudlard. Malgré toutes les choses atroces que tu as faites pour t'éloigner d'elle alors même qu'elle ne connaissait et ne connait toujours pas tes sentiments.

_Tu t'appelles Malfoy. Draco Malfoy._ Et tu es amoureux d'une fille. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. C'est une héroïne de guerre, droite, morale, intelligente, juste, déterminée et fougueuse. Toi tu es manipulateur, hautain et faux. Tu ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es en fait. Tu te cherches mais ne parviens pas à te trouver sauf en sa présence. Mais même en sa présence parfois tu es dur, sans le vouloir. Parce que ça doit certainement faire parti de ta nature. Mais elle, c'est réellement et avant tout, quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Et elle a accepté de sortir avec toi, ce soir.


End file.
